A Fight For Love Life and Acceptance
by SneakySlytherinGirl
Summary: Natalia is a Pureblood looking for love, Draco is looking for a pureblooded girl to marry and save his life, Neville just wants a girl to accept him and love him. Please read and Review!


A Fight For Love, Life and Acceptance

Warnings- Mentions of Child abuse

Harry, Hermione and Ron bashing

Anti Anything not Pureblood (Indirectly)

Eventual OC/Draco/Neville Love triangle and possible three some

**This is only the prologue **

**No ones POV **

Natalia a girl with Slytherin cunning, Gryffindor courage, Ravenclaw intelligence, and Hufflepuff patience. She is the Epitome of all four houses taking the most from each house and making it her own. First year the young pureblood was quite hard to place. She had no regards of Muggle borns or half bloods lacking hatred of either, she doesn't allow inter-house rivalry at least within her own person but she holds the most qualities of that of Slytherin. She was the most complex of her year to sort. When it came down to it the hat went with where her family came from since her personal qualities were to alike all houses. Natalia now in her sixth year has made quite a few enemies including Hermione Granger but not because she is a Muggle born, but because she is a know it all bitch who thinks just because she can study and remember things that she is the only one with the potential to succeed in any subject. Ronald Weasley not because he was a blood traitor or because he was poor, but because while he was quite the strategist he was far too hot headed and lacked any form of reason in his body. Harry Potter not because he was the blasted boy who lived or the fact that he was a half blood that was horrible to any one within her own house but because he was a teachers pet by anyone who was a previous Gryffindor not having to earn his respect other then baring a mark on his forehead, he lacked patience, intelligence and he also lacked respect. So when people don't understand her pure hatred of the golden trio it wasn't because of her being Slytherin and they being Gryffindor's but for the sheer purpose that they weren't the kind of people she wanted to be around. They were sloppy and rude lacking any kind of decorum. They were all stuck up in her eyes and that is coming from the girl who was raised to be the best. To be the heiress of the ancient and most noble house of Diggory after her older brother Cedric had died she would be the soul heir and there for would have to marry a pure blooded wizard that could provide her heirs and carry on their blood status even if the name would die out as soon as she marries.

Draco was a young boy who fit every part of Slytherin, had many enemies due to preconceived notations he was drilled with as a young child by his father Lucius and his mother Narcissia did absolutely nothing to stop it; as she was buried in the same teachings as a child then an adult. Lucius was the kind of man that everything needed to go his way even abusing Draco when he spoke his own opinion on a subject being told since he ever could remember that he needed to make friends with Harry Potter or he would suffer the consequences, and he did ever since the Potter boy turned down his hand of friendship that very first day that they met. Draco suffered long rounds of Crucio and other harsh ways of torture. His fathers Cane wasn't because Lucius was injured but because he needed it to injure others; particularly his wife and child. Draco had a goal for this year and desperately hoping he can succeed this because it was a matter of life or death. He was to find a worthy Slytherin girl to marry. She had to be Slytherin his father made him make an unbreakable vow on that much. She also had to be a Pureblood but in the Malfoy household anything impure was Trash. She had to be somewhat independent a leader of sorts but easily able to make Draco appear to be in charge. She needed to be compassionate, Intelligent and patient. She had to help him heal over the school year, he needed someone he could love not just pose with for looks and status. He hates that his mother couldn't be with whom she loved, that person being one James Potter but he was in love with Lily Evans who also had Severus Snape as a possible suitor but in the end she chose wealth and security over the honest and true love Severus could have given her. Draco had known for a long time Pansy Parkinson would be his fall back girl had he not been able to find a suitable candidate in time for seventh year, however one girl did strike his fancy and she was the perfect girl for him to both love and for his parents to accept. Natalia Diggory the only girl that could have been in any house only becoming Slytherin due to family ties. She was Compassionate, Loyal, Courageous, Patient and Intelligent and best of all Pureblooded. Her parents would no doubt love the prospect of a Malfoy pursuing their only child now that their eldest boy had died due to Harry Potter's incompetence claiming to stay out of the war that the survival of their last child was all they cared about but Draco had heard they were financially aiding the Dark Lord and only very select few actually knew about all of this. The Diggory Family had a vengeance against Harry Potter and they wouldn't rest until he was buried six feet under. Draco needed Natalia to fall in love with him. Now he just needed to figure out how he would A) get her attention and B) get her to fall in love with a wounded soul.

Neville is a very soft spoken Gryffindor. He favors spending time tending plants to casting spells and making potions, mainly because he lacks the self confidence to be able to do either with very much gusto. He is magically capable but due to being raised by a very blunt and hard to impress grandmother who doesn't believe in under awarded praise (She did all that with his father,) he needed to be able to gain his self confidence from someone who could both love him and not be afraid to or against giving mother like praises. He needs someone to both tutor him and have the patience to do so without getting frustrated. His grandmother is pushing him to marry stating he is the only heir to the Longbottom name and she can't leave him in charge until she knows he has met a woman who will be the back bone in the family. A girl who is responsible intelligent and over all Pureblooded now Neville doesn't seem against Muggle borns or half-blood's but he very much believes in staying with your own social standings when it comes to marriage and never would he dishonor his family's name by marrying a Muggle born or a half-blood. He knew one girl that fit the bill, the thing is she was a Slytherin and granted if he wanted an honest pureblooded girl she would mostlikely be in that house and with Natalia's families standpoint on the war he could get with her and still remain the light guy he is maintaining his friendship with Harry, Ron and Hermione. If only they didn't hate her due to her being exceptionally bright, mastering every subject and taking all the same classes as Hermione but with out missing anything and while being taught how to take over for her houses teachings that previously had only been taught to her deceased brother Cedric who was three years our senior. Her parents owning a time turner helped her master every subject in Hogwarts with only attending lessons but not making more time for homework. She defiantly would suit Grandmothers wants when looking for some.


End file.
